Devilry Shinigami/Relationships
This page is about Devilry's relationships in the series Family 'Vitaelica Rein Saikuru No Vita:' Though they haven't been shown interacting yet, it seems that, despite them being sisters, Devilry and Vitaelica have a sort of rivalry going on, as stated by Fate before. Not much is known about their actual relationship as both sisters and rivals, but it seems that Devilry carries a sort of disrespect and a straightforward dislike for her older sister, though not on a degree of her hating her entirely. 'Fate Arbitrium Deux Maina:' It seems that Devilry and Fate have a good relationship as sisters as shown so far. Devilry appears to care about Fate but considers her as being stupid due to her being too focused on having a normal life than her position as one of the Sisters of Existence and Extinction Others 'Vincent Universe:' Devilry first meets Vincent during Episode 7 of Chapter VI - Season 3 when she begins to transfer and attend Pearlshore World University in order to get close and try to kill him to get the Sword of Light, and as well as to get the Fireheart Necklace from him. Though this was her original objective, through Vincent's personality, she begins to instead try to take the Fireheart Necklace instead by stealing it from him rather than killing him. During this episode, Devilry. under the alias of "Valerie", requests that one of the male students show her around the university due to her being a transfer student as she wants to know the school better and, out of every one who volunteered, she chose Vincent instead. The likely reason why is because she may have already known who he was before this. Her original outlook on Vincent was that of a cold, unrelenting and, much like the rest of the men she has seen in the past, nothing but a shameless and pitiful guy who are more but lustful, though this changes when Vincent shows her around the university and, expecting that he would do something shameless to her due to them being alone, learned that he is not the same as the others and begins to look at him on a different view. She also shows a rather teasing side of herself towards him, such as whispering to him when he was showing her around the Physics Room that he could "examine" her thoroughly if he asked for it, though this only startled Vincent as a result and immediately changed the topic. 'Jay': Though not shown, it seems that Devilry had a previous encounter with Jay which lead to a battle between them that forced her to retreat before Jay could defeat her, which Fate mentions to Vincent before when mentioned Jay and later confirmed by Devilry herself after Vincent meets her for the first time. She appears to be glad that Jay is dead, stating that she almost lost to "a grumpy, bearded old man", but states that it would be boring now, apparently her battle with Jay was one of the things she had fun with despite her almost losing to him. Trivia be Added... Category:Stickman Universe (Relationships) Category:Stickman Universe